In the field of physical therapy there are tremendous needs for many specialized devices to assist patients to move and/or exercise one or more parts of the body, for example, some children have central nervous system dysfunction which impairs proper leg movements. In the treatment of such a disorder it is frequently important to move and exercise the impaired leg while the remainder of the body maintains an appropriate static posture. Flexing, extending and lifting the leg can quickly become boring to a child so there has been a need to provide the required exercise activity in a manner that is both mentally and motorically stimulating to the child.
it is an object of this invention to provide a novel physical therapy device. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel dancing exercise device to assist the therapist in maintaining the child's postural alignment and control. It is still another object to provide a chair to be used by a child while performing developmental dance exercises. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed disclosure which follows.